Malcolm
Malcolm was a powerful warlock with the powers of X-ray vision and exclusive warlock power of Blinking. He fought a witch named Nell in the 1920s (strongly believed to be around 1929), and ended up getting trapped inside a painting for an eternity so he could not harm anyone else, which turned out to be 70 years. Although Nell had created numerious booby traps in hopes of destroying Malcolm in the painting, he was able to blink out of danger. Malcolm tried countless times to attract the attention of anyone who could help him escape. Before he was trapped inside he had a lover named Jane. Jane took the painting to Buckland's Auction House posing as a distraught young woman who had inherited the painting. It is unclear how Jane knew that Prue Halliwell was a witch. Regardless Prue x-rayed the piece and noticed a Latin inscription behind the painting (known as a a pentimento, or a definitive underwriting) so she read it out hoping it would free him, but she was sucked into the painting. When Prue entered the painting, Malcolm posed as an art historian who'd been trapped in the painting after a bitter breakup with Nell. He had written the words HELP on the window of the castle in the painting to attract Prue's attention. After Piper made the same mistake and ended up in the painting, Malcolm helped them dodge lethal spikes and fireballs to write NELL on the window for Phoebe to research. Prue, however, got suspicious of Malcolm's story. He'd supposedly dodged the fireballs and spikes without any magical assist at all, while it had been all she and Piper could do to avoid them even as powerful as they were. Her suspicious were confirmed when Phoebe found the spell to escape, wrote it on Kit's collar and threw her in for her sisters to use. Unfortunately, Malcolm got to Kit first, blinked to avoid Piper's freeze and escaped. Once he was in the manor he fought Phoebe, meeting her blow for blow. He then blinked out of the manor, where Jane was waiting for him. They then headed back to the manor to finish off the Charmed Ones. Had they succeeded, Malcolm would have taken Piper and Prue's powers for himself and given Phoebe's power of premonition to Jane (which she had always wanted) . Jane set fire to the painting but Phoebe dragged her and Malcolm into it. Malcolm planned to escape with Jane, but when he tried to get the escape spell, he discovered Phoebe had picked his pocket. Piper froze Malcolm and Jane, and the sisters escaped, leaving Malcolm and Jane to burn. Image:2x03-malcolm.jpg|Malcolm trapped in the painting Image:Charmed203_244.jpg Image:2x03-malcolm-03.jpg|Malcolm reading the escape spell on Kit's collar Notes Malcolm is the only magical being to possess the power of X-ray vision throughout the series. Appearances Malcolm appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 2 :The Painted World Category:Characters Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Warlocks Category:Upper-Level Warlocks